enemies of brothers
by UnisonFreed
Summary: freed has a older brother - infact freed is a triplet and the youngest - rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

(freeds POV)

"Laxus, hurry up and pick a Job, will ya?" evergreen shouted, bickslow was playing with his babies and i was watching the guild fight.

"Alright. Here." laxus handed evergreen a quest and she readed it out loud, "'defeat a dark guild, return missing child' ok, seems easy enough."

the next day was when we went to do the quest, my red and my black coat were in the wash so i decided to wear my third jacket - well, it isn't mine. it's my 'brothers'

i had to change my entire clotheing because the only thing that worked with that coat was Black. the coat was white and, since im smaller than my brother, it was down to my heels. so i just wore black trousers and a black, sleevles turtle neck top.

"wow, thats a pretty cool outfit." Bickslow commented

"everything else was in the wash." i said, and we entered the train.

the quest didn't give much information, there was no name for the dark guild on the piece of paper, so i didn't know what was coming.

we arrived and, as usual, bursted in - Natsu style - and because it was dark outside, i couldn't see the crest on the building, but i just froze. staring at the guild i had to call 'home' when i was little.

The guild master's eyes set on us, "FairyTail... ah, The 'raijinshuu' right?" he said, clearly not afraid, but he was afraid of Nothing...

"thats right." laxus spoke, i still couldn't say anything.

his eyes landed on me, he smiled and spoke loud, but gently

"hey, freedie. is that my jacket? i thought i lost it."

laxus, bickslow and evergreen looked at me, i can't say anything, im too scared of him,

"y'know, it looks good. white and black suit you."

Laxus starts powering up his magic, lightening surrounding him, "Freed, who is this guy?" i still can't speak,

"my name..." he stood up, "is Albion. freedie's older brother."

then chains got me, surrounding me and bringing me closer to albion, they got laxus and the others too, i closed my eyes and the tears stung SO bad, but then the chains weren't around me anymore, i was on albions lap, one of his arms were around my waist and another was holding my head to his chest. he watched Laxus and evergreen and bickslow struggle to get free. his hand, that was holding my head close to his chest, rested on my shoulder,

"now, i don't mean to be rude, Laxus, but i'm afraid i wan't to spend some time with my Little Twin brother." he smiled - and yeah, we're twins, and theres a third as well! he's older by 10 seconds. he's taller than me though, and acts ten times older than me.

"like Hell im leaving freed with you - i won't let you Hurt him!" laxus shouted

"hurt? my own little brother?" Albion looked at me and stroked my cheek, "do you think i would hurt you, freed?" i looked at those eyes...they looked like mine, but they were So different - he was SO evil and BLOOD thirsty.

i didn't do anything, i just let the tears fall and cried silently, Laxus gritted his teeth, "i think he does, 'cause he seems to be Scared of you."

albion just holds out a hand and teleported them - i don't know where, i wish i did - im So scared of him, im so weak compared to him, Albion wouldn't hurt me, he enjoys scareing me and then comforting me and then scareing me and repeating it so much that my eyes are crying BLOOD. which did happen before.

Albion looked at me, crying so quiet cause i know it would annoy him to cry out loud,

"Freed..." he whispers playfully

"c'mere, freedie," he takes my chin and makes me look at him, he comes closer and his lips were Touching my ear, "now...you'll be a good boy, huh?"

all i can do, all i ever did, is play along "y-yes..."

"good." he pulls back, smirking, eyes laughing at my tear stained cheeks, so he pretends

"aw. don't cry freedie." he cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth, "its almost time to go home. i'll make dinner, okee dokie?"

"okay, Albion..."

"good boy."

(laxus POV)

after that jerk teleported us we were sent right back to the guild, the chains were gone, and i landed on my face.

"Laxus?" i heard Gramps, "Gramps -" i start telling him what happened, "freed got kidnapped, his 'Brother' Albion teleported us back here, and freed is still with him - We NEED to get freed back, Gramps"

"i see. indeed we do, laxus, ALRIGHT BRATS! Listen up!"


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy Tail (p1)

Laxus was worried sick about freed, the fairytail guild were hurrying towards the dark guild that hold freed captive,

_how DARE they capture MY freed! _-wait, did laxus think that? he was happy he didn't say it out loud! but, the lightening dragon slayer WAS having some feelings for freed, and laxus didn't know how to deal with it very well. so he simply just thought of breaking Albions nose.

freed was lying on his older triplets bed, he was still scared of Albion, after all these years he hasn't been able to do anything agenst Albion - he just played along.

albion opened the door, looking at the little rune mage, "Freedie. i wanna show you something."

freed looked up, and quickly followed the elder triplet. "you know, the third one - Fiona - her?"

"yes..." Not Fiona, freed didn't wan't to talk about her, his older triplet, plus his sister.

"she's alive..." Albion breathed.

freed froze, and stared, for once he found his tongue, "H-How? i saw i-i-i saw you k-k..." or not,

Albion cupped freeds cheeks in his hands, "You saw me kill her. i know, But, i threw her into that river - didn't i?"

freed swallowed "i...she..."

"she should have been dead...but, she is in ice. C'mon." Albion finally left the room, freed in tow

they went to a room, it was cold, and in the centre there was a huge Bit of ice, With a girl in it, the Same hair and face of freed. her hair was shorter, her eyes closed

"F-Fi-fiona..." Freed covered his eyes, he saw the wound Albion cause those years long ago...Why did his brother have so much hate for them? HE is the reason freed was so weak inside, freed had to keep himself Locked up in a special Spell - one that Macarov Placed on him.

Macarov Regretted agreeing to freeds Wish. _i should have told him that fairytail was his family, it was the first words he ever spoke when he came to the guidl - he wanted to cage himself and i agreed to help him...forgive me, Freed._

Macarov had never heard of the guild 'Dragon Crest', neither did the magic council.

-Albions POV -

Why did i do it? why did i follow Nidhogg? i love freed, i could never hurt you - but would you believe me if i told you that?

Fiona, im so sorry - i know you wont forgive me.

freed is crying quietly, hands covering his face - i sense a Spell on him, keeping him Some what strong, but by crying he is cracking the spell.

Dragon Crest - Dads guild. Has a balence between Weak and strong. no one must hear of this guild, it's a Rule. Dads Secret, and mine too.

-no more Albion POV-

Albions Arms wrapped around freed, he carried freed, bridestyle back to his bedroom.

gently Albion set freed on the bed, The cowering Rune mage was shaking, with fear and Sorrow and pain.

albion stroked freeds head, gently and slowly. the runemage was So upset that his eyes started to let the liquid fall. but it wasn't tears.

a crimson red fluid ran town the Greenettes cheeks, making the contact lenses burn somehow. Freed had so many secrets and he regretted all of them.

taking off the contact lenses freed lay back down, his True eye color shut away from Albion and the world, Albion was getting nowhere trying to comfort freed like this, so he lifted freed, setting freed on his lap again.

he cradled freed, back and forth, when freed relised the motion, his eyes opened to his big brother - who reached town and wiped away some Red tears, only for more to fall down.

Albion stared right back into freeds origional eyes... An Explosion rang threw the walls.

**_fairy tail_**


	3. Chapter 3 Fairytail (P2)

In the entrance of the dragon crest guild stood fairytail, laxus and the raijinshuu at the front. Macarov yelled, "where is your guild master?" the men laughed, "look, old man, our master don't talk to Weak guilds."

"Enough, rue." Albion stood where he did when he captured freed, looking down to fairytail, "Hello. How can I help you?" albion smirked.

"Wheres freed?" Erza called

"that's none of your business where he is, Titania." Albion's smirk faded, "he doesn't belong with you."

"of course he belongs with us, we raised him, didn't we? Where were you when your little brother needed your help?" Macarov called, "I remember the day after we found freed he cried and screamed 'Nii-Nii' because he was scared."

"freed is staying with his Nii-Nii now. He isn't going to cry anymore, and he isn't going anywhere with you…" Albion gritted his teeth, " I won't let him be taken away from his REAL family…"

"You don't decide that!" Laxus yelled, "Your not his family – hes afraid of you, he's not going to stay with the people he's afraid of!"

"Shut it!" Albion threw his dark magic at laxus, dark purple lightening struck next to laxus. "you don't decide if he's Afraid of me! He isn't!"

"I know he was before…because of what I did…" Albion whispered, and natsu hit him, "FREED!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs

Freed's eyes flew open to the echo of his name, 'natsu?' the bedsheets were covered in the Blood tears freed shed, and he was still shedding them, they rolled down his eyes, covering his cheeks in red. He knew that it had dried, but it started up again. He slowly stood up and opened the doors, forgetting his contact lenses, 'i-im coming…'

The ground shook as Strong magic clashed with strong magic, knocking freed off balance. He slowly got up again, then, he saw a flash of Scarlet red hair, "Erza?" he said it loud, and she turned and saw him…

"freed…" she whispered and came over to him, but his eyes were still streaming blood and Erza saw his eyes.

Pure, light silver eyes. Full with Blood for tears. The strong rune knight was changed, opened into a new form,

"Laxus," Macarov called, "you need to find him, QUICK, before he breaks!" Laxus had no clue what his grandfather ment by 'breaks' but he quickly got up the stairs to see freed and Erza, blood streaming down his cheeks as he cried into Erza, her silver armor stained with red.

"freed..." laxus breathed, looking at the silver eyes that were staring right at him, filled with blood for tears. "C'mon lets get you out of here!" Laxus picked the rune mage up, and freed just about slammed his head into laxus's chest.

"w-what about f-fio?" Freed looked up to laxus, "Who?" suddenly, blackish purple ligthening struck the ground near them,

Albion snarled, "he dosn't Belong with _**fairytail"**_

A/N; Ok, the chapters are really short, i apoligize for that!


End file.
